Sweet Dreams
by hpgirl4ever
Summary: Fred and Angelina are having dreams. . .About each other! What happens when one of them acts on it?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters, they all belong to the magnificent J.K. Rowling! I do however own this plot so enjoy!

"Fred!" I screamed. The second I walked into charms I was greeted by a bucket of some kind of pink slimish goop. It was disgusting, my robes were officially ruined. I was going to_ kill_ him!

"Oh dear, dear, Angie that prank was pure humorous _gold_.

"Excuse Me! Hello, covered in shit here and all you can think of is humorous gold! Look at my hair.

"I'm offended; I was the one who thought of it." George piped in feigning hurt. I simply glared.

Then I felt something bubbling, my hair was bubbling! It was slowly puffing up and increasing, wrapping tight around my body.

"What the?"

"Ange" Fred groaned, "That was meant for Malfoy , not you."

"Regardless" I managed through the suffocation of my chest and clenched teeth "Your dead, both of you!" I said glaring at both of them.

"We better get you to Madam Pomfrey; Professor Flintwick will be here any second."

"Since when have you ever worried about getting caught?"

"Since mum sent us that howler last week."

"So you can fearlessly face the administration, including Dumbledore, and yet you're afraid of your dear old mum?"

"Come on" they said in unison, and before I knew it they had me tucked under their arms like a carpet.

"This is extremely uncomfortable, Fred, your armpits stink!"

He chuckled "You know you love my natural man musk."

"It's possible if you were a man, all I smell is garbage and a hint of perfume."

"That hurt, and for your information it's called cologne."

"Suuure"

"Here we are" George sighed pausing to push open the door.

"Oh my, what happened here?" Madam Pomfrey rushed over with a frown on her face, with just a hint of amused curiosity in her voice.

"Er. . ." I was slightly happy to see the boys shift uncomfortably. "She had an accident" George said carefully. I scoffed.

"Boys, please don't insult my intelligence."

"It's true enough" Fred mumbled under his breath

"What was that?"

"Nothing, a prank just went wrong . . . it's harmless really!" George nodded vigorously in agreement.

"Then why am I in here."I said agitated.

"Well, I can probably cut you free with some clippers from herbology and maybe a little help from Professor Snape. But your hair . . . yes, we'll definitely have to shave it.

"WHAT!"

"Can we watch?" the twins asked in unison, God that was getting annoying!

"No!"

"Fear not, fear not, now Ms. Johnson please calm down, you'll have your hair back to the exact same length and style in under thirty seconds after the cut."

"You guys are so dead"

"Ange"

"Dead!"

"Won't you talk to us?"

"Maybe, once I have my hair back!"

"Don't you think you're being a little overdramatic?" George said wisely

"I don't know, why don't you shave your head."

"But then he'd lose his only beauty" Fred chimed in

"Just please Mr., and Mr. Weasley, but here on that extra bed."

"Okay"

They clumsily laid me on the bed.

"Now, shouldn't you two be headed off to class?"

"No I think we'll stay here for, er, moral support."

"Do I look like I need your Moral support?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow. It was about the only thing on my body that I could move.

"Anyway, to avoid the worse, I'll be putting Ms. Johnson to sleep; you can visit her when she wakes up. Oh, but before you go, would you mind tilting her head back and plugging her nose as I pour in the sleeping serum?"

"Sure" Fred said as he slowly caressed my head as George unceremoniously clamped my nose shut. I couldn't help myself from leaning into his touch. Fred and I had always been close friends, since first year when he saved me from one of Peeves jokes. We had always shared friendly hugs, high fives, and simple playful touches. But now I seemed to be craving it more, it

sent odd sensations up my spine. And it didn't help, or was it my imagination, that he was now lingering a little longer than necessary on those so called 'friendly' hugs. Before I could snap out of my contemplation I was chocking down the oddly warm sleep serum and was slowly losing consciousness. The last thing I heard was Fred gently saying "Sleep tight Ange" "Mhmm" was all I could manage.

I was in the common room. It was long past midnight, and I was alone on the couch reading. It was my favorite book, A Wrinkle in Time. It was so perfect, the fire was warm, it was quiet, and I had apparently come back from a great quiditch practice. All of a sudden I heard soft footsteps on the stairs leading from the boy's dormitory. I looked up to see Fred. He was only in a pair of boxers and an undershirt, but he didn't seem the least bit embarrassed. He didn't look silly and scrawny like I had thought, he looked _sexy. _His muscles were finely toned from quiditch, and he had the perfect build for his height. His hair fell messily in front of his face, which only increased his great looks. He slowly made his way toward me and for some reason my breath caught and my heart sped up to where I thought it might actually jump out. I was more conscious than I wanted to be of how close he was. He slowly rested his hands on the sofa on either side of me leaning in. Before I knew it his lips were pressed warmly against mine, and **Whoa!**

I had to remember never to trust a sleeping serum again, that was the weirdest dream ever! And more importantly I did not like Fred Weasley!

_Yes you do_, some part of my mind argued with me

_NO I don't!_

_Yes you do_

_Never_

_Never say never and yes you do_

_Do not_

_Do_

_Not_

_Do _

_Not_

_Not _

_Do, Hey!_ I was seriously having brain issues, but was it really even possible that I could have feelings for Fred. I couldn't believe it. My eyes then fluttered open as I felt a soft hand touching my forehead. The moment I looked up, I was staring into the most beautiful blue eyes. Of course it was Fred, shoot!

"Good, your awake, I missed you."

"Is my hair back?" was all I could lamely manage.

"As beautiful as ever, you wouldn't ever be able to tell what happened to it earlier unless you were there, and I think Madam Pomfrey replaced your robes with a pair Alicia brought down."

"Thanks"

"So, what'd you dream about?"

"What, Er. . . Nothing really, school, you, books." It was all true, just not that detailed I thought.

"Me, what happened?"

"Oh it is sort of foggy, can't remember."

"Oh that's a shame, because you know, after lunch, I took a nap and had a dream. It involved you to."

"What about, please tell me it didn't involve any pranks."

"No, no" he whispered "but I think it's my favorite one yet."

"Wha-"

But that was all I could manage because right then he brushed his lips shyly against mine, only this time, I was awake, and this was definitely too good to be a dream. They were so soft and gentle. His tongue carefully teased my bottom lip asking for entrance and I happily obliged. His tongue began a careful dance with mine that was foreign and delicious. He tasted faintly of

butterbeer and chocolate, and his scent was simply intoxicating. His tongue slowly flicked the roof of my mouth causing me to stifle the soft moan in my throat. When he gently pulled away it was like thousands of fireworks going off in my head. He was amazing, his smile lit up the entire room.

"But you know" he smiled wider "I think I prefer reality much better." He said before he leaned in and kissed me again

That night we made it to the common room hand in hand, where he kissed me again in front of the portrait hole causing George to whistle with a shocked expression on his face, Lee Jordan to stare, clearly surprised, Alicia to Aww, and Katie to sit there shocked, with her mouth slightly agape with a chocolate bar halfway to her lips, and me to blush, but none the less kiss him back.

"Now if you don't excuse me" Fred said to them once we parted "I'd like some time with my new girlfriend without you lot staring!" he smirked, I couldn't hold out a small fit of giggles.

He was right; I definitely liked this, even better than my dream.

Reviews are love! =D


	2. Chapter 2

Angelina entered the common room, and lazily deposited her books on the closest book by the fire. She wearily noted Fred, her boyfriend of two months, figure on the couch sleeping. _This is going to be fun!_ She thought.

Fred was sitting in his dorm, clothed only in a pair of quiditch boxers and a black undershirt. The dormitory was oddly quiet due to the rare occasion that it was empty save for himself. He groaned inwardly as his random thoughts were interrupted as he heard the door quietly open. He grabbed the closest pillow next to him and was about to aim it at the git who interrupted him when he finally registered who it was. Angelina stood in the doorway, the light in from the hallway shining beautifully down on her chocolate skin as if she was an angle. Her long hair was pulled back in a ponytail, giving him a clear sight of her face. She was wearing nothing but a pair of cut off jeans and a white tank top. She sauntered over to him and gently cupped his cheek in the smooth palm of her hand. Without warning, she placed her lips against his in a heated kiss. She straddled his waist and began kissing a line from his jaw down. She deftly removed his shirt and traced the plains of his chest. She kissed down, further, further, and furt-! **Whoa!**

_I have to remember not to eat cockroach clusters before naps_ he thought. Angelina was his girlfriend sure, but she he be thinking of that! Well, it was normal. . . Merlin only knows what George and Katie had been up to. . .

Angelina walked up to him, a smile on her face that slightly lessened as she realized he had awoken. She subtly shrugged, and moved to sit in his lap. That wasn't the best thing for him at the moment given his previous dream. He also had to shift slightly to hide the bulge in his pants.

He looked at her, and she was slightly shocked to see the overwhelming amount of lust in his blue eyes. She felt herself flush slightly, thankful for the fact that it was nearly impossible to see do to her dark skin. She adjusted herself more comfortably in his lap, and her eyes slightly went wide as she too noticed the bulge in his pants. She unconsciously removed the stray strand of fiery red hair that had moved I his line of vision, and the touch was like an electric current tat shot through both of them. Without a word, Fred leapt up and ran all the way to his dorm, pulling Angelina along with him. And for a goo hour they finished where his dream left off.

They came back down to the common room, and they both felt a sense of De ja vu as they were met by all their closest friends knowing smiles. Although they paid no attention, giving only similar wide grins of satisfaction.

And they both thought to themselves. . . _I definitely like this much better than my dream_

_AN: Ok, this is the sequel and last chapter of this Fic. Please make me happy and review so I know it was worth it! _

_Reviews are love! =D_


End file.
